


Flower Tattoo (let me give it to you)

by starkerscoop



Series: Starker Drabbles [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Flower shop owner Peter Parker, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tattoo Artist Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: “What’s your favorite flower?” Tony asked one day, a week after his last visit.“That’s a tough one,” Peter paused, “Probably a blue hyacinth. It symbolizes loyalty and sincerity, and it’s pretty. What about you?”“I like dahlias,” Tony said simply, before hesitantly continuing, “They were my mom’s favorite.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958863
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Flower Tattoo (let me give it to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Peter parker works at a flower shop. Tony stark is a frequent customer who works at a tattoo shop

The bell at the front door jingled, drawing Peter’s attention away from the flowers he was arranging into a bouquet. The woman who’d ordered it would be coming to pick it up in thirty minutes, and he wanted it to look perfect, but he set it down and turned to greet his new customer. 

The man that had entered his shop was handsome, strikingly so, and Peter only just managed to hide his awe before he sauntered up to the counter. He was wearing a black tank top that tightly clung to his skin, leaving his arms bare and flaunting the colorful ink printed across them. His tattoos ranged from quotes to skulls to flowers. He was a multifaceted individual, Peter presumed. Interesting. 

“Hey,” the man greeted, “Do you have any gardenias?”

Peter shook himself out of his stupor, saying, “I do. How many would you like?” 

“One or two is fine.” The man said. At Peter’s surprised look, he elaborated, “I need it as a reference. I’m a tattoo artist, and my client wants gardenias. I prefer having live visuals, so, here I am, visiting this fine establishment.” 

“So, no bouquets?” Peter asked, just to confirm. 

He’d had clients get angry in the past over being misunderstood. He hated it each time it happened; dealing with them flustered and overwhelmed him. Which, in hindsight, wasn’t a good thing, but he owned this shop and didn’t have anyone that could fire him for it, so he supposed it didn’t matter too much. 

The man didn’t seem to mind. “No bouquets.” 

After Peter handed him two gardenias and accepted his money, he asked, “What’s your name? I need to put it down for the books.” 

“Anthony Stark,” the man answered easily, “But I go by Tony, just so you don’t get confused in the future.”

And then Tony was gone, leaving Peter to wonder what that meant. He had implied that they would be seeing each other again. Perhaps he was planning on coming back the next time he needed flowers, or maybe he wanted a more personal interaction. Peter didn’t allow himself to linger on that thought. He still had a bouquet to finish arranging. 

Tony came in again two weeks later. He asked for a sunflower, the most vibrant one Peter had, and Peter was more than happy to provide it. 

“What’s your favorite flower?” Tony asked one day, a week after his last visit. 

“That’s a tough one,” Peter paused, “Probably a blue hyacinth. It symbolizes loyalty and sincerity, and it’s pretty. What about you?” 

“I like dahlias,” Tony said simply, before hesitantly continuing, “They were my mom’s favorite.” 

Peter made him leave with a free cluster of dahlias that day. Tony insisted that he could pay for them, but Peter refused to accept his money, saying that they were friends at that point, and that he should be able to give him gifts. 

Tony came back the next day with a tattoo design of blue hyacinths in hand. He slapped the paper onto the counter between them, looking oddly shy as Peter inspected it. 

“This looks amazing,” Peter gushed. It was his first time seeing Tony’s art, and it was even better than he’d imagined it to be. “Who is it for?” 

“You,” Tony responded, “I want to give you a tattoo. For free.” 

Peter immediately shook his head. “Tony, no, you can’t. I can pay for it. Thank you, though. This means a lot to me.” 

“What was it that you said yesterday?” Tony levelled him with a teasing look, “Friends can give each other gifts. We’re friends, aren’t we? You said so yourself.” 

“We are,” Peter agreed slowly, “God, I hate it when you’re right.” 

“You must be feeling pretty hateful every day, then,” Tony joked, “That’s not healthy, sweetheart. Maybe you should do something about that.”

Peter froze. Tony had called him ‘sweetheart’, and he didn’t even seem to notice. It didn’t sound mocking or demeaning, the way it might have from anyone else. It was warm and fond and affectionate. _Genuine_. 

“Can I expect you at my place?” Tony waited for his answer with an expectant smile.

Peter’s eyes widened. “Your place?”

“My shop,” Tony corrected, “Unless you want to do it at my place instead. I have all the equipment I need.” 

Peter sucked in a harsh breath. He had two options: the safe one, and the bold one. Peter Parker had never been bold in his entire life. But would it really be bad to try? Just once? 

“Your place sounds perfect,” Peter simpered. 

The glee on Tony’s face told him everything he needed to know. He’d made the right choice. 


End file.
